


Safe and Sound

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel, Crying Dean, Cutesy, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to write fluff, M/M, Mentioned boys dating, PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Thanks, Triggered, Whatever you call it, idek, if that bothers you, not sure if it worked out, please stay tf away from me and my sons, ptsd breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Dean has a nightmare and Cas overhears him crying. Cuddling happens.You don't need to talk through every feeling you have. Sometimes, you just need to be shown you are not alone.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost two days since I've slept, so please forgive me for the bad writing. love you all <3

Dean sometimes had nightmares. "Night terrors," because apparently once you hit puberty you can't have nightmares anymore. Whatever.

Dean could feel the hot searing pain of fire water dripping from the ceiling of the cage. The humid air was too much for his lungs to handle, and the screams of his fellow inmates aroused him. Why did it do that? "Wrong." The word echoed around him in the voices of a thousand demons. His cage, those cold, unyielding bars pressing against his skin. He shivered.

The face of the first man he was tested on. The look of pure dread in his eyes, tears that never hit the ground. His teacher patted him on the back. "Good job, kiddo. You're learning."

"Thanks, Azazil."

"You'll be out of that dirty cell in no time."

**_~~~_ **

Dean jerked awake again. This one had been worse. God, how long would these go on? He hadn't had a good night's sleep in months. Dean didn't have enough energy to stop himself this time as the sobs wrecked his body. He bit his knuckles and screamed as the half-repressed memories came bubbling to the surface. The first woman, Ellis. She had been a nurse before she died. Of course, Dean only learned that after he was revived.

Once he got back, he made it his business to know everything about them. Every single one. There was Alex, the burger-flipper. There was Louise, the online gamer who didn't have a job and lived in her parent's basement. There was Jackson, who worked at a diner during the day and wrote poetry at night. There was Danny, there was George, there was Kari, and Kayla, and Grace, and....

Dean hated himself more with every name and every horrible act he'd committed.

A knock on the door. Dean could have sworn he was being quiet. He didn't want to wake Cas, who was only two rooms down. Dean shut himself up and hoped he would just go away.

"Dean, if you don't open this door, I'm kicking the thing open. And I know you're awake, so don't even pretend to not hear this."

Dean groaned and walked to the door, aware that his eyes were probably red and puffy, but not really caring much. Cas was leaning against the wall on the other side, looking adorably sleepy. "Heya, Cas," Dean managed to get out.

Cas pulled Dean into a hug as he began to sob again. Castiel never asked questions, never forced Dean into anything he didn't want. And he loved him for that. Somehow they ended up on the bed, Dean's head on his angel's chest, Cas petting his hair in a gross, loving way. Although Dean would never really be into that lovey-dovey stuff, this felt exceptionally nice. The fingers pulling at his hair in those safe arms. He could get used to this. Ya know, minus the sobbing.

"Do you want to talk," Cas asked after a few minutes.

"No."

"Okay."

_**~~~** _

Dean woke up in safe arms and a warm bed, for once in his life. He'd been asleep for almost eight hours, it was amazing. Cas was still asleep, his head thrown to the side on Dean's pillow, a tiny bit of drool leaking out of the side of his mouth. It was adorable.

From that night on, Dean always waited up for a little knock, and every night Cas was there. Every morning, they found themselves cuddling on Dean's bed. Then never spoke about this arrangement to anyone or one another, slipping into a comfortable, silent routine. This was the way it would be for months, until one day when Castiel asked Dean if he would "do him the honor of attending a restaurant for dinner with him." The way he phrased it made Dean incapable of declining the invitation.

After that night, Dean would never have to wake up alone and scared again. Sure, the nightmares were still there, but they didn't seem as bad. He had an angel to comfort him, stop his panic in it's tracks. He wasn't alone in this anymore. He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned something at work that triggered my ptsd. I had a full mental breakdown while driving home. Felt the need to write this. Hope you enjoyed.  
> (Also, if someone is triggered this badly while driving, they really shouldn't be driving. Pull over and sort it out before continuing. Just don't get pulled over and ugly sob in front of a police officer while he's writing you a ticket. He probably won't let you off with a warning every time.)  
> (Also I almost got a ticket for driving ten miles an hour on the freeway lol)


End file.
